A Great Many things
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: Two-bit calls in a favour with a friend, to go to the 'spring fling' with Ponyboy as he's too shy to ask anyone. Problems occur when they get on too well. A Ponyboy/OC fanfic. Series of One-shots.
1. The First Big Date

I looked at the floor, my heart was racing, I wish two-bit had told me how attractive this boy was, then I could have prepared myself. But instead I jabbered on like an idiot…all night.

"Well Pony," I said, standing on his porch. He was looking at me with those big brown eyes. Honest, truth time, I reckon. Two-bit said he hadn't dated, so hopefully he won't laugh when I say… "thank you for my first ever date."

His brow burrowed, "your first date was with me?" he asked, sounding quite surprised.

"Yeah," I said after a moment, he was looking at me funny. "Sorry I kept talking all night, I was really nervous". He smiled at me, his shoulders relaxed.

"I was too." He said, I felt so relieved. "Thank you for my first ever date too." God he was so attractive, I could cry right here he was that fit. It's those brown eyes that do it, and his greasy hair, god that leather jacket too. I was starring. Oh my lord. He looked at the ground nervously, and rubbed his hands together, He looked up at me, then everywhere else than making eye contact. Suddenly things had gotten awkward, How had that happened? He looked so cute that I couldn't help but smile.

"Pony, it's okay." I said, for no reason what so ever. He looked at me then. I took his hand, and we went into the house.

"How'd it go?" yelled Soda with a grin on his face, watching us. I looked at Ponyboy, who was blushing, I smiled. God he was cute.

"Is Two-bit here? He said he'd walk me home." I asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, he's out back." Said Darry, leaning against a door-frame, watching Ponyboy rather closely. "TWO BIT!" he yelled.

There was a scuffle of feet and Two-bit immerged from the back door.

"Hey guys," he smirked, "you kids have a good night?" I was starting to blush, what's with all the starring? I didn't think Ponyboy would answer, so I did instead.

"As good as can be expected considering I look like Tinkerbell." I got a few laughs, even from Pony, who had been so quiet all evening, it actually made me like him. I looked at him, "Two bit made me wear this you know."

"It looks fine." Laughed Two-bit, walking across the room and grabbing a beer.

"I look like I'm going to float away." I starred at him. I was genuinely annoyed he made me wear this thing. He turned up at my house this morning with it, insisting I should help him out by going on this date. And I had to wear the dress. Honestly the things I have to do.

"Come on kid, It's late." Said Darry. He looked stressed, his eyes where all puffy and blood shot, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly. He had been looking at me when he said that. I knew he was talking about me, but I wasn't going to answer to being called a kid, I'm fifteen. I turned to Ponyboy.

"I think he's talking to you," I said, trying to get Pony to ease up a bit around me.

"But I'm older than you," he said, he didn't seem nervous just then, just a bit annoyed.

"Only by a year." I said, he was relaxing a bit more, his actions weren't so controlled.

"That's a long time." He said, taking off his leather jacket. I smiled, looking at the clock, my brothers wanted me home half an hour ago.

"Bye Pony," I smiled, squeezing his hand, "come on two-bit, quick before I float away."

----

Pony's POV

I watched as she left with Two Bit, how on earth had he found a girl like that. I certainly didn't know there was any around here. She was one doll that was for sure, nice too. But she seemed like a greaser girl, there was just something about her. Maybe it was the way she acted, or looked. She was cute, her curly blonde hair framing her face, and that look in her eyes like she...

"Ponyboy?" said Darry, who was somehow standing right in front of me. How had he gotten there?

"Good night then was it?" asked Soda. I shrugged, smiling, I couldn't help it, Her face was just in my head. Her smile made me smile, unstoppable.

"You two going out again?" asked Darry, I looked up, shoot, I'd forgotten to ask her out again, I had completely forgot.


	2. Curly Rattles a Cage

----

I was sitting in a booth at the Dingo, It was a Thursday and I was waiting for my brother to come pick me up, I had around two hours before his shift ended, so I was drinking my vanilla milkshake doing my English homework. It wasn't too hard, but I was here for two hours, so I decided to read ahead a few chapters on the book assigned.

It was quite annoying the looks I get in my school uniform, I go to an all girls school you see, it's the best around these parts, my brother works really hard to send me too it, It's not all that great, but it makes my brother happy so it's worth it. I was just turning the page onto the next chapter when I head a rustle in front of me.

There's a boy sitting there. A greaser. Smirking at me.

Only one think was going through my mind.

"Who the hell are you?"

He smirked wider, leaning forward.

"I'm curly baby, curly Shepard". He smirmed. He grabbed my vanilla shake, before I could grab it out of his reach, he gulped it down, finishing it. He licked his lips greedily. His eyes starring at me, he had this horrible look in his eye. It was like he wanted to eat me or something. Shepard…there was something about that name that was familiar.

"Baby, why don't you come out with me tonight?" he drawled, leaning further towards me across the table. This guy was actually unbelievable. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Come on doll…" He was about to reach over a touch my hand, when the most amazing thing happened.

"Hey Ella," Said an unfamiliar voice, standing next to me was Ponyboy Curtis, looking gorgeous in his white t-shirt. I couldn't stop myself smiling. Fittest boy alive.

"Hey Pony," I beamed. He had books in one hand, he must of just come from school like me. He nodded at Curly, who wasn't looking too pleased.

"Curtis" said Curly thickly, he pulled his eyes off Pony and looked at me again, his eyes flashing with anger. "So your names Ella then?" he said as if pony wasn't there. I looked up at Pony who was watching him looking quite annoyed as well.

"Leave her alone," He said strongly. Wow, he was brave. Standing up to a Shepard…wait was he doing that for me?

"And what," sneered Curly, standing up starring at Pony, "are you going to do about it?"

I didn't want a fight, I grabbed Pony's hand and moved along in the booth so he could sit down.

"Can you help me with my English homework Pony?" I asked, trying real hard to look cute, but then repulsive at the same time to get rid of curly. Pony looked and Curly and sat down next to me, he turned away from curly and looked at me.

"Your reading 'to kill a mocking bird'," he smiled, picking up my book, "This one's my favourite". He watched me smile. God he was so hot.


End file.
